Beautiful Nightmare
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: It was like a dream, she'd go home to the man she was in love with, she'd leave with her lover that could make her go wild. However, no dream so perfect can last so long.—Alejandro/Courtney/Trent


____________

____________

_______****________**True: Soo... Fanon is my new obsession. :D Here we go, an odd Alejandro/Courtney/Trent one-shot. Possibly my favorite one-shot of mine of all time.**_

* * *

::: :: :::

___________**Beautiful Nightmare**_

_______________________::: :: :::_

Courtney never thought an affair could hurt the mistress as much as the other partner.

Selfish, isn't it? Through the trial you're putting two men in, you still have the decency to believe everthing is hurting you— no matter the actions that go on with you and your lover, you lead yourself and others to think it was because the relationship was teetering in it's edge, your partner wasn't treating you right, the reasons could go on and on.

This was not the case.

Whatever she did to try and make him angry, Trent Smith would simply wrap his arms around her and she would pound against his chest. Courtney tried to think her husband was never around, ignoring her for work, or even leaving her for another woman.

Through their fights, no matter what they said to each other to break each other's hearts, Courtney truly loved Trent.

Her excuses meant nothing, she knew the real reason the affair continued —even if she never admitted it— it was quite simple if you thought about it.

Alejandro was her beautiful nightmare.

She thought he could make her happy, the way he smiled at her and asked her for a mocha, _to match your lovely skin mi amor,_ he was not like anyone she had ever met. When she told him about her husband, he shrugged and kissed her hand in a response. _i'm sure he's an amazing man to deserve someone as wonderful as you._

No woman, young or old, could meet the match of Alejandro Burromento's charm.

It was like a dream, she'd go home to the man she was in love with, she'd leave with her lover that could make her go wild.

However, no dream so perfect can last so long.

____________________

**___________::: :: :::_**

___________it's time to wake up_

**___________::: :: :::_**

He was her escape.

No matter the tears and heartache of an affair, Alejandro would never feel the need to be angry at her. He was fully aware of her husband, though didn't care if Trent found out or if it could ruin one relationship and two amazing souls.

The beginning was pure pleasure, it was simple. With smooth words and a silky voice, it wasn't hard to want to be his.

Of course, with time, no one can resist the latino known as Alejandro, including Courtney. As time passed, so did the feelings of regret. She knew it wasn't right —no one in their right mind would— but that didn't stop the two hispanics from commiting adultry.

Their relationship was secret, but that wouldn't last for long.

_**::: :: :::**_

_if it's so wrong, why does it feel so right_

**_::: :: :::_**

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she grinded against the man beside her. Drenched with the smell of sweat and alcohol, Courtney could feel the pulse of the club's atmosphere pounding around her. She lost more than one article of clothing, and she could feel Alejandro scanning her petite figure.

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

The night started out as a nice dinner. Soon after however, she was dragged inside for a drink, _come with me novia. _She was never good at holding her drinks, but she soon had another.

And another.

And another.

And soon she was dancing onto the tables, men ogling her and the star of the night. She had the attention of everyone, and she never felt so alive.

_Everyone._

She glanced around at the crowd in front of her, taking every face into memory.

No glance had ever meant so much.

Courtney's eyes were soon met with a spark of turtle green, and she paused— she _knew_ those eyes. They were the eyes that softened when they looked at her. They were the eyes at she loved to get lost in every night. They were the eyes of the man she was in love with.

Soon those eyes were straight out the door.

_**::: :: :::**_

_those eyes were her everything_

**_::: :: :::_**

The first thing she noticed when she strolled outside their duplex was his old car was not parked outside— she hated that old, grey car, now it was the only thing she wanted to see.

The second thing she noticed as she rushed inside was his warm imbrace wasn't there to great her— scratch that, _he_ was the only thing she wanted to see.

The third thing she noticed was all his belongings were gone.

Here's the funny thing about cheaters, they always get caught.

Courtney forced herself not to break down, but when she saw his wedding ring on the table, she knew she lost the most important thing in her life.

A waterfall of tears and cries of agony soon broke out.

_**::: :: :::**_

_she just wanted him back_

**_::: :: :::_**

Their next date, she never said anything once. Courtney simply stared out the window at the vast blue, _{our first date was when we went out on a lake, i remember it so well.}_

Alejandro knew what was wrong, but he never mentioned it. _you look blue mi amor, but now we can finally be together. _

_{forever and ever and ever.}_

She knew she should've been ecstatic, but now she just felt sick. She threw everything away for him, now she isn't even happy. It was selfish, she knew, Trent was probably broken hearted, but she wanted him back. _{i took you for granted.}_

Her hands shook as she picked at her meal. _princesa, you need to eat._

She looked up, and she saw the weaknesses she usually thought were amazing. His green eyes that usually looked like the forest and ocean were instead a waste land. His tan skin was now more like dirt than anything else. His eyes were too far apart, and his nose was too big.

And suddenly, her nightmare wasn't so beautiful.

_**::: :: :::**_

_i want you, i need you, i love you. _

_:**:: :: :::**_


End file.
